Sleeping Pills
by Uitori
Summary: OC is having issues sleeping and is angry at her sleeping pills. She hopes they will come through tonight. One-shot. Rating: M. I do not own Saiyuki or the characters. Thank you for reading, Uitori.


_I__do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or the Saiyuki Franchise or the characters. It is the creation of Kazuya Minekura.__ This story is a unique fictional derivative of the original work, written (not for profit) by a Gensomaden Saiyuki enthusiast._

Rated: M

Sleeping Pills

She drifted back into conscientiousness; sweat rolled across her neck. She inhaled and sat up. The sleeping bag peeled away from back and arms. She sighed and wiped her neck, and inhaled again. _Can't sleep...again_, she thought disdainfully. Rest hadn't come for three nights. She would like to blame it on the non-stop demon encounters but if she really wanted to be honest with herself, _better now than in the light of day_, she would have to blame it on them. She couldn't sleep because she didn't hear them anymore. _Bastards. They could at least be helpful in this way_.

It hadn't always been this way. There was a time when she did her best to avoid hearing them and got _some_ rest. But the dark scared her too much and sleeping on lumpy, mushy, cold ground got the better of her. A day of itching and vulgar ribbing from the Fantastic Four was enough for her say 'fuck it' and deal. She couldn't believe it at first and started to mention it one morning, relishing the fact that she could knock the Priest down a few pedestals. But seeing how foul Sanzo was in the morning scared it out of her. She just climbed in the dragon/jeep with the rest and wondered who was with whom.

And it began. She went from covering her ears to listening, guessing at who grunted and who moaned. It was funny at first. _I bet anything that Hakkai is a moaner, ha ha!_ They became her sleeping pills, her beautiful sheep to count. But it became unfunny with time. The day she was nearly killed and had to climb into her tent cold, hurt and alone, it wasn't funny anymore. That night she listened with new ears and she felt more alone than ever. They were enjoying what it meant to be alive, assuring themselves of the fact in each other's arms. On this road west, littered with deadly demons and the dangerous divine, they had each other. She soon found herself having many nights like tonight: restless and agitated.

She looked at the top the tent at the sun roof. She peeled the bag from her legs, got on her knees and opened it. The wind blew in. _So cool_, she thought throwing her head back so that her neck would catch the breeze. Her neck dried and she opened her eyes. The moon was pale and full. The tree tops were bathed in light. She sat down and noticed the heat still in the tent. She pulled the zipper in the front down halfway. The wind glided in, softly brushing her skin. She wasn't cooling down quickly enough and decided to strip. _It's not like anyone comes to see me anyway._

One thing she undeniably loved about herself was her skin. Though sun exposure and lack thereof in some areas left her anywhere between light and dark brown sugar, she loved it. Maybe it was because her feet were big. She was a tall girl; big feet came with the territory. Maybe it _was_ because she was tall. The Fantastic Four didn't tower over her like they did most people here in Ancient China, but she would have to be taller than them for that be justified and thankfully she wasn't. _Maybe it's my hair_, she thought running her hand over it. Everyone here had long flowing hair and if it wasn't it was some exotic shade of teal, purple or pink. Her hair was black, curly and short with a little mohawk over the crown. _Maybe_ _it's my body_, she thought pulling her shirt over her head and opting to leave on the sports bra and undies. _Jesus the women here are D cups on average_. Only time she was that busty is when she pulled out the Vickies. She wasn't a hard body either. Not that three weeks of kicking demon ass and the sporadic meal wasn't a killer (_ha, ha, killer) _fitness program. It was but, she felt like the fat kid on field day next everyone here. She took some comfort in the fact most people were were-demons or some other form of divinity. She sighed and laid back her elbows. Or maybe it was because of what all this was pointing to. What every day and every fight and every mystery, every person reminded her of: _Maybe it's just because I'm human. One as plain as the day is long. One out of time and space._ She felt her soul sink. The feeling gushed little sparks of pain in her chest. She let herself fall back and grabbed her forehead in frustration and ground her knuckles into her hair.

_I won't cry_, she thought feeling her eyes heat up. She sucked air through her teeth and chanted the phrase. She recalled the look on Sanzo's face when he caught her crying after the first week. His droopy purple eyes rested on her in cold contempt. He took a drag on his cigarette and said,

"God, you're pathetic."

And walked away. She told herself she was done crying, that she would never give Sanzo a reason to look at her that again. She hadn't cried from that day to this one. The only thing was she didn't cease doing pathetic things; she just made sure she was alone when she did.

_God I fucking hate him!_ She thought snatching her hand from face and glaring the blue vinyl tent. _All of them! They fucking make me sick! _ She thought pounding her fists on the floor at her sides. The silence rang loudly in her ears. _Do it! _ She thought. She scrunched her eyes closed and balled her mouth. _Do it!_ She willed._ Do it! C'mon! Not tonight! Do it! Do it! DO IT! _

A sound carried on the wind and she opened her eyes, listening. The leaves rattled in the wind. She heard it again. Long, low and off-key. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She inhaled and tried to clear her mind. This didn't always work but it would if she was in the right mindset. _This is so pathetic_, she thought seeing Sanzo's gaze in her mind. She pushed it away _but at least I'll sleep tonight._ She focused on listening. She could hear grunting and moaning echo through the forest. Heat began to disperse through her body. She closed her eyes and dragged her hand over her hip.

Gojyo came to mind first, his red draped over his eyes and falling over his shoulders. The lusty half-breed: the best of both worlds; the beauty of a man and the appetite of a beast. She imagined his kisses were long and deep. She thought of how warm they would be on her skin. She bit her lip and quietly moaned. She thought of Hakkai's hands. He was good with his hands, his touch gentle and teasing over her. The carnal flower began to pulsate wantonly and her right leg jerked. Her mind drifted on the damn Priest. A hungry glint in his eyes instead of a cold one. She remembered his evil smile. She could hear his grunts and sighs in her ears, imagining his powerful and overwhelming nature. She tucked her bottom lip behind her teeth, stifling a pitched whine as the well convulsed in spasms of organic bliss.

She sighed her breaths, feeling the after buzz run through her, dispelling coil in her mind and body. A wonderful heaviness began to weigh on her eyes. A cool gust blew in and she flung herself up to the front of her tent, yanked up the zipper, plopped back into her sleeping bag and wrapped it around her. The carnal symphony died out, leaving the sound of rattling leaves carrying on the wind. The moon was bright in the tent but she was too tired reach up and close the flap. She pulled her bag over her head and curled up.

Exhaustion would give her rest but not what she truly wanted. She listened to the muffled sound of the leaves and thought of the one person she didn't really hate: she could never hate. She had spent many days sleeping late in the afternoon with him tucked her arm. She lazily thought of one those days, lulled to sleep by the rocking of the jeep, the light flickering beyond her lids. She could see the forest blur in and out of view but what she felt was more important. She could feel his arms around her, his head shifting slightly on her breast. _It's safe_. She let the darkness fall over her. Feeling safe and warm..the light..of his golden eyes.

続く...

_Thank you to the creator of Gensomaden Saiyuki for creating a world I never dreamed of._

_Thank you for reading_

_Uitori._


End file.
